Prequel: of black roses and silver lanterns
by Myra Crimson
Summary: Thisis how everyone knows everyone else. The haunting past of Adrian, and why Vladimir is so vengeful. The council, and more about Night Albrecht's council of lycanthrope. more wil be added from my note book later


This is the beginning of Adrian Babbette Reinglaugh. She is neither a protagonist nor our antagonist; she is simply a girl whose life leads us though a most traumatic point in magical and "World" History.

We begin on a rainy day in June, despite the gloom; a girl who burns brighter than fire was born. She was the most peculiar of all children, she never cried, she just looked at you with unnaturally blue eyes. Her mother sadly died, Adrian, as the girl was called was only four and has no real recollection of her mother. Her father on the other hand buried his heart with her mother, and his mind became hard and business like. Never once did he treat Adrian as anything more than a business expanse, because she was their ticket up in the world.

Adrian grew and grew as the years passed; she became more beautiful and sharp of wit. Even though she was beautiful and smart, her heart grew cold nothing in this Earth could restore the goodness that was so brutally taken from her.

**Chapter one. **

Adrian looked at her self, reflected in the large mirror that rested above her bureau, she watched as Annie fixed her long auburn hair in to intricate curls and twists upon her head. Annie was an indentured servant from Ireland, she was exceedingly handsome; she had a pleasantly round face and rosy cheeks and a laugh no one could resist.

"Oh, miss we better hurry there will be a party tonight" Annie said, as she pinned the curls up in a beautiful mound, "Best not to be late to such an affair"

"The affairs that my father brings home is none of my concern," Adrian replied spiritedly "I find them rather irksome and I wish not to attend"

"Now, Miss Adrian if you don't mind me sayin', its best if you don't go getting all haughty about a wee little party"

"Well you can take my place, I'm sure you will enjoy it much more than I will" Adrian replied, for she had no real intention of going.

"Now don't go sayin' such nonsense" Annie said heartily "I won't be hearin' it. Look, see there almost finished." She said as she placed a diamond-encrusted comb in Adrian's hair.

It was true she was a vision, she looked beautiful but all she needed left to do was add the finishing sash to her dress. Adrian stood almost mechanically, as Annie fixed a deep blue ribbon around her already narrow waist. When she looked back into the mirror, a woman in a beautiful light blue silk dress gazed back at her.

About a quarter of an hour later Adrian was walking along the main hallway going west towards the Atrium, instead of south towards the ballroom. But as her misfortune has it she runs into her father along the way to her almost safe hideaway.

"Adrian," her father's voice boomed, "your going the wrong way to the party" he said this in what would be a jovial voice except there was to much warning behind it.

"That's because I'm not going to the party father," Adrian said coolly, her voice was resolute and calm but this was not what her father wanted to hear.

"You will be going to that party," her father warned her; he then forcefully turned her around so she would be going towards the ballroom.

"They are your minions," her father cast her a stern look and she added politely "why would I want to wander amongst your friends"

"Because tonight there is a business proposal" replied her father, "and besides you wont be alone, a very prominent man will be escorting you tonight"

"And who might this prominent man be" she asked nonchalantly

"The Hotel owner's son, Vladimir Mashchenkoff,"

"That brainless coward, not a chance" Adrian laughed

"You will be going with him," Her father told her

"Oh really father?"

As Adrian walked towards the ballroom, with a strong burn on her cheek where her father slapped her. She could smell the dinner cooking, and the sounds of the guests arriving. She was supposed to greet them and welcome them to the party, which was well received among the townsfolk.

The women came of flocks, all of them looked like lavish birds while their dates looked like well-groomed birds of prey. The air was tainted with the smell of all of their perfumes and hair oil, but nonetheless the band immediately started to play a beautiful and vigorous waltz.

Everyone looked so happy there was no reason they shouldn't be, but the problem was that Adrian was miserable. The more the people laughed the more she wanted to cry, and she prayed for an escape from this place.

As the tears welled in her eyes and the ever familiar burning behind her eyes and nasal passages, some one caught her eye. It was someone whom she loved very well: it was Joseph. He was taping on the window pain; apparently he had climbed one of the drainpipes and now wanted to talk to her. She quickly ran over to him and opened the window.

"Joseph," she said quietly "what are you doing here?" She was ecstatic; the man she loved had come to see her. They were child hood friends, and had fallen in love sadly though their relationship could never work out because she was the daughter of a wealthy banker and he was the miller's son. They were just two birds caught on the wing; they were their own kind of love.

"Come out side," he said laughing "you look sad and way to small cooped up inside"

"No, get on with you" she laughed, then he gave her a soft look that she couldn't refuse "Oh, alright I will be down in two minutes"

She quickly ran down the hallway, her satin shoes making a soft patter noise on the cold marble floors. She tried to walk as quickly as possible and try not to be caught by her Father. She quickly turned left, seeing as going though the kitchen would be the safest way to go. The Kitchens were large, busy rooms that were normally quieter, but now were loud and chaotic. The smell of this evening's dinner hung warm and inviting gin the air, every once in a while you would hear a pan drop or a chef swearing as something started to char.

She then crossed to the back of the room, as she greeted servers whom she had become acquainted with, She pushed on the large half glass door which lead though the green house. As soon as she did so, warm tropical heat blew out at her as the pungent smell of earth and citrus fruits greeted her. Despite the complete darkness, she knew the way though the small intricate aisles. With in five minutes she was out on the grounds, the summer evening heat what greatly welcome compared to the stifling green house.

"Adrian?" it was Joseph, He was leaning casually against the cool field stone base to the house. "It took you long enough to come down,"

"Don't look so amused Joseph," she joked, "If you want to wear my corset, please relieve me of my effort". He laughed jovially, he had such a presence and a carefree nature that she couldn't help but laugh along with him. Joseph was about six feet in height, had warm brown hair and wonderfully intricate blue eyes. Despite his gentle nature, he had known hard labor of his lifetime and to show for it he had hard muscle and weathered hands.

"You know" Said Joseph, "I never cared for girls are bandaged up with bruised ribs"

"Oh so I suppose you like sheep's wool and dirt" she joked back.

"No," he laughed "just girls in one piece" He gave her a quirky smile, and she couldn't help but laugh a little harder.

"Look, let me be plain" Adrian started seriously, "I need to tell you" She was starting to choke, and she felt the heat rising in her chest.

"Tell me what" Joseph asked, he still treated this is if it were some game, his light heartedness wasn't helping her.

"That, I" she began and was blushing furiously, "I, well I love you" she finally was able to spit out. His reaction wasn't what she had expected though, even though he loved her back he knew quite surely that this wouldn't work out.

"Oh Adrian" He said gently, but then he did something unexpected. He kissed her, long and hard; Adrian's heart was pounding and for an instant she was on another planet all together. All too soon he pulled away from her and he looked at her with a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry," she gasped breathlessly "why ever should you be sorry?" She knew that they were in love, but she wasn't sure why love could make him this sad.

"Because" He started quietly, "I am getting married" These words pierced Adrian to the core, she suddenly felt empty.

"Married," she was choking on the words, unable to draw breath "Married? Married to who?"

"Adrian calm down" he tried to put a reassuring arm around her shoulder but she quickly shoved it off.

"Your getting married!"

"Yes, to the baker's daughter, Anna; she lives down in the village" He explained

"I know damn well where she lives" she shouted, "but why her why now!"

"Because," he started sadly "Because I'm going to be a Father" He looked down at her pitifully.

"So you made love to her?" she said exasperatedly "to the village whore, you made love with her?"

"Adrian, I-"

"I want you to leave," she started, she was now crying and she felt like she was going to be physically sick. He tried to speak again but she cut him off "I want you to leave now"  
"As you wish" he bowed curtly and then left into the darkness. Adrian's mind was spinning, and she couldn't breathe. She then tried to steady herself against the side of the house, but she found no relief and quickly collapsed. She heard the green house door open and then heard footsteps hurrying towards her, they were light on the grass and she knew the person approaching was female.

"Adrian," it was one of the kitchen girls, Emma. "Oh God we have been looking for you every where."

"Go away Emma" Adrian said though massive sobs that shook her to the core.

"Miss Adrian it isn't so terrible," Emma cooed, "this will all heal in good time"

"In good time?" she spat "My heart has been ripped out and my soul shattered, in good time I fear I shall die from this unmerciful pain. If there were a God he would remove me from this torment" she shouted that towards the heavens, as the stars shined calmly down at her.

"Don't talk like that," she chided, "now we are going to get you cleaned up and send you back to your party. This behavior I must object to, it is unladylike for a woman of your station"

"I don't want my station, at all" she shouted, but nevertheless the reassuring hands of Emma, helped force her back into the kitchens where she would be looked after. Emma had trouble trying to get Adrian and her many skirts though the door, since Adrian was lost amid her own despair.

The cooking staff set her on a small wooden stool next to the warm comforting hearth of the fire. Though this would cheer the hearts of most people, this grief that burdened her was so deep it was unable to be consoled. So she sat there a plain shamble of the graceful, witty woman she should be. Her grief had barely set in when a shallow looking man burst into the kitchen, his nose slightly pink from snuff and his coat tails flapping. This beast of a man quickly made his way across the room and was upon Adrian and her fixed state of hopelessness. The man quickly seized her around the middle and dragged her out of the kitchens, which had grown unnaturally still since this affair began.

They walked quickly down the hallway, the man was mostly dragging her and since she had the bone structure of a ballerina she was easily moved. Adrian noticed that there was the pungent smell of brandy and tobacco on him, it had an almost sickening effect on her as this foul odor mingled with the hazel smell of his hair oil.

The man shoved her into one of the broom closets, and she became even more disoriented by the sudden blackness of the room. She stumbled around for a minute trying to find the door, when she ran into a large warm figure. She could tell that it was man because she now heard the steady breathing that was slightly muffled and raspy.

"Does Birdie was to play?" said the man his voice was low and unrecognizable. She suddenly became aware of where his hands were; they were running up and down her delicate back. Apparently looking for the claps to her dress.

"Don't touch me you pig!" Adrian spat at the man. After all she was a respectable woman, and wasn't going to be raped by a pig in a broom closet.


End file.
